Secreto de codorniz
by Engel Laufen
Summary: El destino es un monstruo despiadado que no nos permite escapar, el corazón ama pero también puede odiar, las confusiones nos lleva a tomar malas decisiones que pueden no ser la más correctas hasta que un día todo es… "Esta es una historia que participa en la I convocatoria de la pagina de Facebook Levi x Eren / Eren x Levi - Ereri / Riren"


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es una obra perteneciente a ISAYAMA Hajime, los personajes mencionado son de su tutoría, sólo se dio una adaptación a una obra nacida de la imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** OoC, AU, "Muerte de un personaje"

 **Nota:** "Esta es una historia que participa en la I convocatoria de la pagina de Facebook Levi x Eren / Eren x Levi - Ereri / Riren"

Posible detalles ortográficos aún cuando traté de que fuera lo más limpio posible no dudo que se me haya pasado alguno así que mis sinceras disculpas.

* * *

"¡Maten a la hechicera!... ¡Que no quede con vida!... ¡Por la reina!... ¡Por el príncipe!… ¡Muerte al monstruo!"

Se escuchaba las voces de los tormentosos perseguidores acunarse en el sombrío bosque Sina, el relinchar de los caballos se mezclaba con el feroz ladrar de los sabuesos, el crujir de las ramas secas no sólo delataba el galopar veloz de los jinetes si no también de aquellos que andaba caminando en pasos de centinela sin dejar ni un matorral sin revisar, asegurándose que no hubiera escondite alguno que pudiera figura de madriguera para aquella mujer y eso que carga en sus brazos que en opinión de la reina de aquella nación era una abominación de dios, algo no digno de verse.

"¡Por aquí! ¡No la pierdan de vista!"

Resonó en la bruma de la noche la treceava campanada mortuoria que llenaba de dolor a todo el país al saberse su amado rey muerto, en el primer resonar la reina había aprovechado para da pie a esa persecución, deshaciéndose de aquella mujer que había capturado el corazón de su fiel esposo con hechicería así que la había condenado a ser asesinada junto a ese monstruo que había dado a luz, sólo por el deseo de ocultar aquel pecado cometido hacia su persona. Los fieles vasallos sólo obedecieron la orden sin cuestionar, sin dudar, sin detenerse a pensar lo que pagarían por aquel crimen que cometerían contra la sangre real, sólo obedecieron ciegamente sin tener el corazón para salvar un inocente bebe.

"Se le juzga bajo el cargo de hechicería…."

Los crímenes eran mencionados bajo la vigilancia de la luna menguante que proyectaba su luz al despejar el paso de las nubes de forma lenta, era como si en cada susurrar contra su brillo cubriera con mayor pesar el corazón de la mujer que ya no tenia escapatoria al encontrarse acorralada, ella no tenia miedo de morir, no le importaba su vida, sólo imploraba a los dioses un sencillo milagro... Que su hijo se salvara… Miraba hacía el cielo como suplicando a la doncella plateada por ese favor mientras las lagrimas corría por sus preciosos ojos jade pero la esperanza moría cuando el fuego avivo a su alrededor al dejarse caer las antorchas con maldiciones, con palabras de repudio, en un juicio erróneo al no conocerse la verdad.

Aullido de lobo salvaje cubrió la fría noche corriendo junto al murmullo del cortante viento que torturaban las hojas haciendo que su masculla fuera violento como si los árboles maldijeran aquellos que condenaban bajo sus faldas, un nuevo aullar se escucho en mayor cercanía que el anterior haciendo que se percibiera frívolos ojos entre el follaje provocando el escalofrió de los hombres y el relinchar de temor en los caballos. El miedo no sólo nacía de aquella mujer si no también de todos aquellos presentes que sentían el viento cada vez más violento, la luna se cubrió con la negrura de una nube haciendo que ni una luz iluminara más que aquel fuego que empezaba a dar muerte entre agonizantes gritos de desesperanza a tratar de alejarse de aquel avivar salvaje, alzando lo más que podía aquel pequeño bulto de suave respirar.

-¡Regresen inmediatamente al castillo para informarle a la reina! Observare el último aliento.-, Una voz resonó desde fuerte sombra que lentamente se iba revelando hacia la luz, un joven de buena altura, cabello rubio cenizo, sus ojos ámbar relucieron contra el destello de la luna que fue apareciendo cuando la nube del egoísmo se fue dispensando, los participantes de aquella cacería miraron al recién aparecido reconociéndolo inmediatamente, su posición retorno a ser firme, dando un golpe de su puño derecho contra su corazón y pasando el brazo izquierdo hacia la espalda, rompiendo el saludo se fueron retirando sin más queja, muchos reflejaron el alivio a poder abandonar aquel lugar donde la muerte ya susurraba.

El nuevo aparecido arrugo la nariz al percibir tan claramente el olor a piel quemada, el crujir de las hojas que avivaba el fuego que rodeaba a esa mujer, el aroma podía delinear hasta más allá del camino debido a la sensibilidad de su nariz era por ello que supo bien cuando ya no quedaba nadie más que él alrededor de aquella hoguera, sus ojos reflejaron la mirada de la mujer, en un paso se acerco lo más que permitía las violentas lengua de fuego. No hubo palabra alguna, sólo un intercambio de miradas antes de que una ráfaga alzara de todo aquella llamara para escuchar fuerte grito, los pasos se alejaron suficiente para no se arrastrado por ello y como si la noche compartiera la pena del cielo cayo gotas cristalina revelando así sólo aquella imagen de muerte, una persona completamente calcinada que había cedido el galopar de su corazón a no soportar el delirio del dolor.

Aquel joven bajo su mirada hacia lo que ahora yacía en sus brazos notando el suave movimiento de aquella boquita que se llenaba de baba y el agitar de sus manitas como si deseara atrapar aquellas gotas que se estrellaba contra su pequeño cuerpo, era como verlo reír pero sin sonido alguno. Su olfato percibió completamente aquel aroma nacido del infante como si lo grabara en la profundidad de sus memorias, alzo su vista cuando un nuevo olor llego, era salvaje, puro, era como el del mismo viento, su ojos vieron en dirección de donde brotaba el perfumen percibiendo sobre unos de los grandes árboles el descanso de un niño de oscura cabellera sobre una fuerte rama. -¡Asqueroso!-, Resoplo aquel crío al dejarse caer de ese árbol sin miedo alguno aterrizando como si sólo hubiera dado un paso, se cubría media cara con un pañuelo que sostenía su mano como si con eso evitara percibir el aroma de aquella muerte, miraba con repudio la escena.

-¡Malditos humanos! ¡Siempre ensuciando! ¡Son unos cerdos!-, Expresaba con tanto enojo aquel niño que al notar la presencia del rubio volvió su vista hacia el, lo atravesaba con dos filosa dagas plateadas que eran sus ojos. -¡¿Tu fuiste el causaste de esto?!-, Cuestiono con aire altivo y amenazante esperando la respuesta preparado para darle buena lección a esa persona que había ensuciado muy cerca de su casa, él odiaba la suciedad, no le gustaba ni un rastro tan repulsivo de basura así que estaba listo para hacer que se arrepintiera por esa ofensa. -¡Esa no es la manera de tratar a tus mayores!-, Una voz reprendió desde la oscuridad, el rubio no había percibido ni un aroma por lo cual la sorpresa se reflejo momentáneamente en su rostro al notar el aparecer de una persona entre las sombras, apenas reflejándose sus delgados labios en la nube de una capucha oscura que lo cubría por completo.

-Me disculpo por su actuar.-, Volvió a resonar la voz en ese timbre casi melodioso como si fuera un terciopelo de palabras. -Aún no comprende ciertas reglas.-, Una mano asomo de entre aquellas telas oscuras descansando en la cabeza del niño en un afán de mantenerlo calmado, el reflejo de la piel fue mucho más clara que la tez del crió que fulminaba con su mirar e hizo chasquido de lengua al no encontrarse acuerdo con el proceder de su mayor. -¿Es el hermano del príncipe heredero?-, Cuestiono sin ni un tapujos aquel hombre caminado en el enigma de su imagen hacía donde el pequeño bulto era acunado por fuerte brazos.

Cuestionar era la intención del rubio antes de responder una pregunta bastante directa y centrada en el asunto, era tal su claridad que causaba desconfianza pero la voz que aún no era emitida fue al punto contestada o mejor dicho silenciada con nuevas palabras. -No imagino que tenga lugar para dejarlo siendo el ultimo de su clan y tampoco puede llevarlo de vuelta sin se acusado de traición.-, Las blancas manos fueron extendidas hacia el hombre de ojos ámbar en señal de que esperaba que le entregara el infante que hasta ahora no revelaba movimiento de incertidumbre ni llanto, era como si no fuera más que un bulto pero aún así había vida, su respirar lo decía. -¿Quién me asegura que usted no hará de su verdugo?-, Los labios por fin se separaron, el enigma de no percibir aroma alguno de esa identidad era como ver un fantasma, un ser de lejano mundo de los vivos perteneciente a aquellas tierras que acarician con la muerte. -Le aseguro con mi vida que este niño crecerá con la sabiduría que le corresponde ya que lo hemos estado esperando.-, Sinceridad, era lo que percibía en esas palabras aún cuando no mirara los ojos de ese individuo. Observo una vez más al infante olfateando su aroma para no olvidarlo antes de entregarlo, dejando que esos brazos lo acunaran, aunque sólo fue por un instante pues inmediatamente el pequeño fue entregado al crió.

" _ **En el nacer bautizado por el cristal de los cielos**_

 _ **la primera mirada se entregara,**_

 _ **en el reflejo mezclado el amor surgirá,**_

 _ **en semilla impía el salvador celestial resurgirá...**_

 _ **Ese es el destino que conquistara…"**_

El viento susurro vieja profecía cuando cada pieza fue colocada en su lugar, los nacimientos trae consigo un destino que deben de ejecutar, una realidad que se debe de seguir al piel de la letra, no hay mayor realidad que esa, cada unos de los seres vivos deben de tener en cuenta que sólo son peones de un ser mucho más poderoso que los reyes mismo, no hay acción ni muerte que ante no haya sido mencionada por el narrado de la vida, era así que la historia más conocida entre los surcadores de los cielos nacía pero al mismo tiempo era la más olvidada entre los hombres. Un segundo se transforma en un minuto mientras que este se convierte en una hora, la hora en día y en la continuidad del tiempo llega hasta un año, este a su vez se divide en cuatro estaciones, los puntos cardinales en común con el ciclo de la tierras y con ello la vejes de las personas, en el nuevo ciclo que empieza otro termina pero sobre todo ello acarrea arrepentimientos y culpas pasadas que lleva a que las manos se manche de sangre pues solo la muerte puede ser perdonada con muerte.

La suave brisa provoca el vaivén de las hojas, lentas y perezosas en el vals de la vida acunando así en su sombra destello de luz como una lluvia de estrellas entre la oscuridad suave que rodea cada uno de su peso, en su falda disfrutando de ese espectáculo un pequeño que con balbuceo se entretiene en un mecer suave cuando trata de llevar su piecito hacia su boca, el juguetear parece continuar sin sentir un tiempo realmente, viéndose ese pequeño ser ir cambiando con el fluir de los colores sobre cada hoja verde que pasa a tonos rojizos para luego retornar nuevamente al florecer de su vida y dar visión a un pequeño infante andando torpemente en pasitos inseguros que le lleva a caer una y otra vez, jugando a gatear para volver a ponerse de pies dejando lucir una preciosa sonrisa que solo tiene comparación con la belleza de sus ojos dorados, sentándose bajo la raíz del árbol que ve su juego para aventar las hojas ocres que de nuevo cae en el suelo. Corretear de un lado hacía otro rodeando aquel árbol un niño de cabellera castaña, dejando una risa cristalina oírse junto al susurro de las hojas en todo el esplendor de la vida, el verde que lo cubre sólo es señal de la cercana primavera.

El árbol sigue el paso del tiempo dando nuevo retoños, mudando las hojas cada año, un ciclo sin fin, ahora notándose un joven descansar en su sombra, enrollándose como si de un cachorro se tratara, la cabellera castaña cubre parte de su rostro por la posición tan sumisa en la que se encuentra, la paz acaricia sus facciones al encontrarse en un descanso profundo hasta que los parpados tiembla para lentamente abrirse revelando ojos dorados que brilla con la misma pureza que un manantial virgen, se estira perezosamente mirando hacia el cielo notando el vuelo de las aves pero era como a la vez no encontrar un surca celestial en particular volviendo a su posición de descanso antes de levantarse y salir corriendo como si hubiera recordado algo. El correr del joven era como una clase de baile con los árboles al ir paseando entre ellos, agitándose así aquella capa que lo cubría, ondeando en cada movimiento de su cuerpo hasta por fin perderse más allá del arroyo que divide el bosque de la ciudad dejando que el silencio llegara a Sina, ese lugar que acunaba tanta vida silvestre que era en gran medida desconocida pero aquella bruma de paz no podía durar por demasiado tiempo pues naciendo de los cielo la presencia de una persona de oscura cabellera se dejo ver, descendiendo sus pasos entre la copa de los árboles para ver aquel lugar de juego completamente vació.

-¡Maldito mocoso! Más vale que no hayas ido a la ciudad o te aseguro que te haré arrepentirte.-, Expreso hacia el viento aquella persona que acomodaba sus cabellos oscuros hacia atrás, dejando ver sus afilados ojos plateados al instante como dos preciosas dagas que en un solo mirar seria capaz de asesinarte o llevarte al mismo cielo, un adolescente opinaría cualquier que lo viera, su piel era tan limpia como la porcelana misma, una estatura que no destacaba pero la presencia misma de su identidad parecía fluir como un rey. Bufó con molestia antes de andar hacía la ciudad, sus pasos crujían haciendo que la tierra retumbara en aviso para cualquier pequeño ser que no deseara ser arremetido contra la ira de peligro que iba mascullando con molestia sobre aquel que no se encontraba en el lugar pactado.

Dentro de la ciudad un joven de capa oscura se movía entre las personas, su capucha ocultaba su cabello castaño además de que su sombra protegía su mirada inusual, se envolvía con la curiosidad propia de un niño, no le tenían permitido ir a la ciudad pero siempre que podía se escapaba hacia ella procurando lograr su objetivo de explorar todos los rincones pero siempre era atrapado al instante. Hizo un mohín en su rostro al recordar eso así que echo a correr sosteniendo la capucha procurando que no se moviera, buscaba hacer mayor distancia entre él y su guardián, el joven castaño pensaba que no era su culpa, él sólo deseaba conocer más aquel lugar de cual se supone que venía pero no sabía nada de ese sitió realmente, desde que se dedicaba a existir en el bosque, aprendiendo la artes. -¡Lo siento!-, Se disculpo cuando choco contra un hombre no reparo en ver quien era pues continuaba su huida, no distinguió ni siquiera que ese personaje se le quedo mirando mientras parecía olfatear hacia su dirección.

Chasqueo la lengua el pelinegro cuando se adentro a la ciudad, mirando el paso de las personas, no le agradaba la convivencia con esos seres, le parecía descuidados y sucios así que su mirada no podía dejar de ser filosa manteniendo a ralla cualquier tipo de acercamiento, buscando al mocoso que había ido hacia aquel lugar porque era seguro que se encontraba allí sólo debía de ver donde para llevarlo arrastrando de vuelta y darle un buen escarmiento pero en el mundo la calma de los cielos nunca era algo que sólo existiera, no, debía de poner algunas nubes negras como la que ahora nacía en el aura del pelinegro. Un par de individuos subidos en sus copas se encontraban peleando en un entorpecido acto que buscaba una disculpa, no sabían ya el porque de la injuria pero igual había razón para la discusión aunque parecía ridículo porque lo que murmuraban sólo eran estupideces y entre ellas la mayor, cuando ambos cuerpos pesados cayeron sobre charco lodoso, el golpe fue de tal forma que salpicaron más allá de donde sus voluminosos cuerpos invadían, era justamente allí donde el error de aquella tierra en mezcla con el agua salpico hacia la presencia pulcra de aquel joven para llenarlo de suciedad.

Uno, dos, tres segundos, no, era menos tiempo que una pizca de este cuando una sombra oscura de gran volumen se podía dibujar en la espalda de aquel joven antes de arremeter una buena patada contra ambos individuos al trayecto nacido desde el cielo hacia el suelo para hacer chocar las cabezas, lo allí visto no podía ser narrado ni por la benevolencia de dios ya que esta no había estado presente en el castigo impuesto por aquel apuesto joven, sólo se oyó el murmullo del miedo extenderse con el terror de haber visto al mismo hijo de los infiernos en la tierra, luego de ese suceso nadie atrevió a cruzarse con el paso de ese pelinegro, sólo desviaban la vista ocultándose lo más alejado de aquella persona esperando así no tener el mismo destino que aquellos ebrios que ahora eran más que una plasta mofa de desperdicio humano. Cruzándose en su camino el cabalgar de un jinete de rubia cabellera que fue el único que pareció esta sumido tanto en su mundo que no reparo en aura siniestra que apenas se iba ocultando, sólo la velocidad de galopar detallo dentro de aquella escena siguiendo una sensación de liberta.

Las palomas que descansaba en explanada santa alzaron el vuelo cuando la catedral retumbo en profundo sonido de la campana del medio día, la vista de cuatro personas se alzaron hacia el cielo como si aquel sonido los llamara pero tan pronto su eco murió continuaron sus propios pasos sin imaginar que todo estaba por cambiar desde ese preciso segundo, cada uno olvidaría aquel mundo que hasta ahora conocían.

-¡L-Le!... ¡LEVIII!-, Trato de huir el castaño atrapado en el pánico cuando vio aquella figura perfectamente conocida pero aquella mirada del pelinegro fue suficiente para quedarse pegado al suelo, era una mirada afilada que gritaba "¡Te mueves y te mato!" era una traducción demasiado exacta para él, aunque era seguro que el ajeno lo hiciera revivir sólo para tener el gusto de matarlo de nuevo así que sólo se quedo allí como perro regañado antes de ser jalado por la capucha prácticamente siendo arrastrado hasta el bosque de nuevo donde fue aventado hacia el árbol que había visto sus juegos desde su tierna infancia. -Y-Yo-, Busco dar una buena excusa pero fue callado al momento. -¡Cállate! ¡No pienso oírte, Eren!-, Expreso con molestia más de la usual debido al accidente ocurrido. -No me importa si los duendes te dijeron que fueras o el mismo enviado de Satanás, no, no me importa. Esta claro que no puedes seguir una maldita indicación, te dije que aguardaras aquí, una simple indicación, es por eso que odio a los mocosos, si no fuera por eso…-, Ce calló de pronto dándose cuenta que había dicho de más. -Regresa a la casa más vale que todo este limpio.-, Declaro caminando hacia el claro para ir a limpiarse en el lago.

Un suave casi sin ser imprescindible murmullo escapo de entre los labios de Eren en un banal "si" antes de darse la vuelta para irse hacía las profundidades más ocultas de ese bosque, un lugar por donde ni un humano se acercaría ya que el inicio de aquellas tierras eran tan oscura como la misma choza de la muerte pero apenas era un tramos ya que al cruzar esa barrera oscura un paraíso se encontraba. Su mirada estaba nublada por la pena, un suspiro escapo de entre sus labios, el primero de muchos otros dejando que allí se fuera aquel sentir que consumía su corazón. -Te dijimos que no lo hicieras, era claro que él te encontraría, no es por nada nuestro líder.-, Se oyó la voz de una joven que descendía de un árbol, la figura era de alguien de baja estatura, cabello rojizo que se sujetaba en dos pequeñas coletas, ojos esmeraldas, su voz era risueña llena de energía aun para los comentarios que decía.

Eren soltó un suspiro mucho más largo casi como si con este se desinflara para caer directamente hacía el suelo. -Exageras, Levi siempre te perdona, además están comprometidos.-, Soltó un muchacho que estaba escondido detrás del tronco de aquel árbol guardián, su cabello era de un suave castaño en un corte basta irregular que parecía forma diferente capas entre ellos un picudo flequillo que no alcanzaba su mirada avellana. -¡Es verdad! Así que pronto se reconciliarán como siempre.-, Soltó animada la joven para darle ánimos a su compañero caído en el desanimo, la mayoría llegaban a pensar que ella y Eren eran hermanos por su gran parecido pero nada de eso era verdad ya que todos sabía el verdadero linaje de aquel joven que ahora observaba el cielo.

-Gracias.-, Sonrió Eren. -Estoy bien, es verdad…-, Se mostró bastante animado delante de aquellos dos que de cierta forma buscaba darle animo, aunque en el fondo él sentía que nada de aquello iría para mejor, Levi nunca estuvo acuerdo con aquel compromiso, una decisión de los mayores a base de una profecía que fue la más destacada entre el primer oráculo y que iba tomando fuerza con cada nueva generación hasta el ultimo que fue el encargado de su educación, ahora siendo él quien cuidaba aquellos senderos del camino sentía que nada de aquello predicho lo nombraba realmente a él aunque deseara que así fuera pues realmente estaba feliz con aquella decisión aunque trataba de no mostrarlo así para no enojar más al mayor, dejo escapar un ultimo suspiro antes de despedirse de aquel par e ir hacia la casa donde residían para limpiar asegurándose de que ni una mota de polvo quedara. - _"Mientras mas intentamos huir de nuestro destino más nos encadenamos."_ -, Soltó mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana en dirección hacia donde quedaba el lago que había ido Levi.

* * *

El destino, la mayoría por no decir todos dentro de clan hablaba de los senderos que ya estaban trazados desde el momentos de la concepción, esos caminos que se iban haciendo más nítido conforme la vida iba tomando fuerza y para el instante del nacimientos el grito de aquella existencia ya descansaba como un tallado en fuerte roca para que nadie se atreviera a removerlo. Imaginar que todo el mundo estaba envuelto en una simple palabra lo atormentaba ¿Quién era ese ser místico que se creía con el derecho de decidir sobre la vida de otros? No estaba acuerdo con aquel ideal que todos parecían aceptar sin protesta alguna, él siempre imagino hacer su propio camino pero en una simple noche todo cambio y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba aprendiendo a ser el ideal para aquella profecía, escuchando una y otra vez: "Es tu camino" "No puedes huir de lo que eres" "Es lo mejor para nuestra gente" "Sólo acéptalo", esas murmuraciones siempre lo acompañaba como un maldito mantra nada tranquilizador al contrario lo hacía más recio a esa realidad.

No culpaba a Eren de todo ese asunto, él sabía bien que ese mocoso había sido atrapado por aquel fanatismo de su gente, un simple crió que no conocía más que esas palabras desde que tiene uso de razón, se podía decir que era inocente en todo ese caos pero aún así no podía evitar enojarse con él por dejarse arrastrar aunque no tardaba en arrepentirse como justamente en ese momento donde la consciencia ya le carcomía con lógica de que sus palabras había sido demasiado exaltadas y todo por culpa de aquellos borrachos. Sumergidos en tantos pensamientos no se dio cuenta que la cuna de árboles ya quedaba atrás, las sombras ya no llegaban a cubrirle, solo cuando sintió algo entorpecer sus pasos se detuvo bajando la mirada con escrutinio. -Lo único que me faltaba.-, Expreso con disgusto, sus ojos viraron antes de agacharse para ir recogiendo aquellas prendas que ensuciaba el paso de la cercanía de lago, miró el cristalino oasis sin dar señal de existir alguien allí o los alrededores, volviendo el mirar sobre las prendas no podía imaginar que hubieran caído así de la nada.

-Eso es mió-, Un acariciar tibio paso por su tímpano como si la voz hubiera susurrado contra su oído pero no era así, la mirada plateada caía hacía donde surgió un hombre rubio desde las ondas de aquel susurro natural tan puro que dibujaba el cielo azulado, los ojos se encontraron mientras apenas pequeñas perlas de cielo nacía aún con el sol en su apogeo, el silenció nació como un torbellino que decidió instalarse entre los dos mientras las gotas de aquella lluvia calida seguía tapizando el alfombrado verde y aquellos rostros donde solo se podía ver la admiración de uno por el otro hasta que el volar de las aves despertó a Levi de aquel ensueño que había entrado. -¡Bien! ¡Aquí tiene!-, Arrojo las prendas directamente hacia el lago sin consideración al darse la vuelta para retirarse.

Los pasos resonaron así tan propios como había llegado hasta aquel lugar, la causa de su nuevo enfado fue por la perturbación de aquel encuentro, su estado ausente sólo por chocar la mirada contra alguien resultaba absurdo así como el palpitar de su corazón, su buena idea de disfrutar un poco de aquel lago paso a segunda categoría ahora más alistado por llegar hasta su hogar donde podía tener un baño más privado que le volviera a la realidad que había perdido con una simple palabra, una risa sarcástica podía escapar de sus labios si fuera mucho más sincero con él mismo pero eso no quitaba que ya para mitad del camino prácticamente estuviera volando por las copas de los árboles pasando una rama hacía otra para que esa distancia se hiciera nada, entrando al nido de su clan, relajado igual que siempre entro a la casa para encontrarla vacía, paso su mirada por cada rincón, no había ni una mota de polvo pero no estaba el mocoso, suspiro frustrado, esperaba por el bien de Eren que no hubiera ido de nuevo a una aventura, salio para buscarlo.

-¡Hermano!-, La voz alegre de una pequeña pelirroja resonó como el brillo de aquella llovizna que ya había pasado, su alegría no se ocultaba, radiaba desde su mirada esmeralda hasta su sonrisa mientras se acercaba junto a los pasos de su inseparable compañero. -Isabel, ¿Sabes donde esta?-, Cuestiono inmediato sabiendo que con ella podía encontrar la respuesta, la noto hacer un puchero que daba señal de que ocultaba o se cuestionaba algo, el joven que le acompañaba se adelanto a responder. -En casa del antiguo oráculo.-, Levi arqueo una de sus cejas al oír esas palabras que casi le resultaba imposible. -…Si, él dijo que ya era tiempo de usarla… Es absurdo, él estaba muy feliz cuando vino a vivir contigo… Es un idiota querer ahora irse a esa casucha que esta apartado de todos nosotros…-, Soltaba con divertidos mohín la joven.

La mirada avellana cayó contra la plateada. -Debe de tener una buena razón.-, Soltó con calma como si el análisis de la situación ya decayera con resultado en su mente. El pelinegro se despidió de Isabel y de Farlan además de un gesto agradecerle su información, un acto cariñoso que apenas demostraba con contadas personas que se resumía en ese par que conocía desde su niñez y aquel mocoso que llego a invadir su vida. Camino hasta el sendero oscuro que guiaba hacia aquella casa que era la más oculta de lugar, era una zona que podía distinguirse tenebrosa para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados al terreno, el cántico siniestro de los cuervos podía retumbar una y otra vez contra cada crujir que emitía los pasos aún cuando se tratara de ser silencioso resonaba el andar como si fuera un suelo con trampa.

Miró la luz reflejarse del interior de aquella construcción tan oscura como la misma noche que parecía eterna en ese lugar. -¡Eren!-, Llamo de inmediato antes de entrar, el empujar de la puerta soltó un terrible chirrido. -Hola Levi-, Saludo bastante animado el joven castaño que se veía mover un par de libro de gastada carcasa. -No imagine que vinieras tan pronto, pensé que estaría disfrutando de lago, jaja me imagino que la llovizna interrumpió aunque apenas fue un regalo de los cielos.-, Eren empezó a hablar como si no tuviera interruptor de apagado, sus comentarios iba hacia diferente direcciones pero ni una era lo que le interesaba a Levi.

-¿Cuál es la razón de que estés limpiando este lugar?-, Cuestionó firme sin remover los pensamientos de lago que aunque breve había dejado gran impacto en él que hasta se sorprendía el recordar cada detalle de aquella persona, su cabello rubio que era tapizado por el agua en un estado rebelde por la bruma de las ondas y aquellas cristalinas gotas que se deslizaba por su rostro dejando ver una mirada tan azulada como un cielo limpio o ir hasta ocultarse en donde el torso bien formado se unía con el lago. Sacudió sus pensamientos concentrándose en el mocoso que tenia enfrente para olvidarse de aquel sujeto que encontró por primera y ultima vez, los pensamientos no debía de ser tan sofocante como para mantenerlo claro. -Porque es mi lugar.-, Soltó el castaño como si fuera lo más obvio mientras continuaba ordenando los libros unos por uno tras darle una buena limpieza. -No debí de abandonar cuando él murió pero aún era joven. Jajaja, bueno, se que para usted tener dieciséis es lo mismo pero seis años atrás era más, es seguro que sólo por eso aceptaron la idea de que viviéramos juntos.-

Un silenció se creo entre los dos luego de aquellas palabras. Levi pensaba platear algo, era verdad que sólo había aceptado cuidar a Eren porque era un niño aún así siempre mostró desagrado por esa convivencia para que los otros no creyera que aceptaba el absurdo pero le agradaba tener al mocoso en la casa, era como con Isabel o Farlan alrededor, los tres juntos hacían el ambiente más animado pero sabía lo que todos estaban esperando y él no deseaba aquella unió. -Tienes razón aunque sigas siendo un crió ya podrás cuidarte solo, te he enseñado perfectamente, no ha motivo para seguir teniéndote en mi casa.-, Soltaba aquellas palabras que podía dar un tono indiferente pero era también por la preocupación del destino de Eren, una leve separación podía darle a ese mocoso una nueva visión de la vida sin las murmuraciones antiguas y así ambos escapar de una historia impuesta, era lo mejor para ese crió así que sólo acepto, no mencionó ni escuchó más porque se retiro dejando aquel lugar con su único propietario, era tiempo de volver a sus días tranquilos.

Los días pasaron serenos, eran demasiados calmados aún para el pelinegro que no había visto ni siquiera una hebra castaña en todos esos días, abandonando su casa decidió cruzar por aquel oscuro pasaje pero antes de ni siquiera dar pie al primera tramo se había dado la vuelta, era lo mejor se menciono mentalmente, la elección estaba dada, sólo podía ver a Eren como un amigo, un hermano, pero nada más que eso, sus pasos incuestionablemente lo llevaron al lago donde se tiro sobre la hierva para ver el cielo azulado, un mar de emociones de liberta donde le gustaba disfrutar sus días.

-Una elección correcta el imaginar que si volvía lo encontraría.-, La voz que nació entre los árboles hizo que el pelinegro se incorporara rápido mirando al intruso, su mirada plateada cruzo con una azulada y el brote de los recuerdos del primer encuentro nacieron como bruma de amanecer que lame las montañas mientras lentamente se eleva hacia el cielo pincelado de tricolores del alba. -¿Acaso hay un asunto que daba de tratar? No lo creo.-, Habló con una voz que demostraba seguridad en si mismo sin dejar la defensiva que había adquirido como si un depredador se encontrara frente a sus ojos aún cuando las emociones que atormentaba en su interior era tan distante y nuevas que le dejaba un regocijo incierto en su vientre.

En el olvido de la última sombra, el hombre que solicitaba atención delineo en sus labios delgado gesto que podía definir como una sonrisa. -Esta en lo correcto, no hay un asunto definido para tratar.-, Acepto sin detener el paso que iba marcado una cercanía que no se podía debatir al encontrarse la superficie clara tras de los pasos de aquel que se acechaba. -Y sin embargo siento que tenemos mucho que decir.-, Expresó con sinceridad pues desde que había visto aquel joven de oscura cabellera algo en su corazón se removió, un sentimiento que calaba tan hondo que casi era como si tuviera clavada una espina que con cada latir se sumergía más y más para ser atendida, era por ello que había decidido volver a ese lugar para verlo esperando que su deseo fuera cumplido, los dioses fueron generoso con él cuando lo vio allí tendido entre la alfombrada hierba, no imaginó que sería alguien más, sólo sabía que era la persona que buscaba y trato de no mostrarse impaciente por ello habló llevando un paso casi militar hacia aquel joven.

¿Cómo debatir palabras que también creía ciertas? Se cuestiona Levi en su silencio, un paso atrás o un paso adelante era imposible, la directriz sólo marcaba esas dos opciones limitándose a un mundo tan pequeño que no parecía estar en si mismo y así era en esos momentos, sus pensamientos lógicos estaban siendo absorbidos por otros que revoloteaban tontamente por todo su ser como si no supieran donde debía de coordinarse.

Un estruendo se escucho con la suavidad de miles de gotas espaciándose por la dinastía de la gravedad hasta reposar serenamente de nuevo en su entorno pero aún así no eran las misma de antes, no, en ese justo momentos acariciaba cuerpo pequeño que se había estrellado contra su cuna de paz, la presencia de pelinegro era perfectamente reflejado entre el brillo de aquella delgada capa de agua que lo había acariciado con demasiado premura tras aquel mal paso que dio y que termino llevándolo a esa situación, su camisa daba una clara protesta por la invasión de las gotas a dibujarse traslucida contra la piel que acariciaba la porcelana de un cuerpo labrado que se ocultaba tan perfectamente en las prendas para no da crédito de sus atributos así mismo el pantalón oscuro buscaba ceñirse a las piernas sin dejar permiso de que el aire pasaran entre la tela y la piel. La mirada plateada que se había cerrado por la reacción a la caída se abrió con furia contra el rubio que lo observaba de una forma que calentó sus mejillas, y el paso de aquel individuo al acercarse fueron interrumpidos por los pies del pelinegro que con un movimiento de tijera hizo que el ajeno sufriera su misma condición dentro de un calculo poco efectivo al encontrarse ahora con un cuerpo medio húmedo sobre el suyo.

Los tiempos fueron pausados cuando las miradas se reflejaban una sobre otra mezclándose en ambos colores como una sola, era brotar desde la profundidad del alma hacía el mismo cielo acunado por los dioses, el aliento de ambos también se volvía cercano, rozándose, susurrándose por una cercanía que sin remedio llego, el mayor de aquel encuentro se había acercado al más joven que yacía recostado sobre aquella suave brisa húmeda que era el principio de aquel ojo de agua, la unión de los labios fue inevitable, el encuentro fue breve por un instante interrumpiéndose para mirarse de nuevo pero tras segundos de silencio donde las palabras no rebatieron ni aquejaron a ninguno se encontraron nuevamente con las chipas de aquella unión.

Dos bocas que se daban a conocer, dos lenguas que se invitaban a seducir, caliente danzar que se saboreaba como algo prohibido, un sentimiento conocido pero tan único al mismo tiempo, un palpitar que resonaba como tambores de cien tribus. Era tantas las emociones que estallan en esos momentos que sencillamente no se sabía donde era el principio ni el final de ese mundo, no importaba que más allá de aquel instante hubiera personas, situaciones, realidades que debía de respectarse sólo continuaba con algo que ni los mismo involucrados sabían que era pero allí bajo el astro rey de testigo sucedía aquella unión, un gobernante celestial que podía bautizar más allá de los siglos y ser mucho más confidente que la luna misma.

Un sueño que se volvió realidad aún cuando se dictaba entre dos extraños, dos identidades que no conocían su nombre pero que aún así se bañaban de caricias anheladas como si las pieles se reconocieran como una misma, los besos ya no se acunaba sólo en los labios pues su trascender iba en un camino pomposo delineando cada paso con húmedo contacto y pincelando sonrosado sendero, mordiendo en gusto exquisito la clavícula como un manjar que deseaba engullir por completo, surcando en el aroma de la naturaleza que se iba mezclando con la liberta de la brisa calida que nacía húmeda en el nuevo regalo de los cielos… Una cortina, una conquista de las nubes para oculta gemidos que rompían el silencio, disimula las voces que iban mezclándose en un mismo réquiem de deseo hasta su sofocante elipsis de paz que llenaba con añoranza de olvidar dudas de lo que ya había iniciado, solo existiendo hasta un nuevo día.

 **Meses más tarde**

-No es necesario que me de una explicación.-, Susurro un joven de castaña cabellera que saboreaba sin hacerlo una taza humeante de té, el contacto contra el calido recipiente se cerraba con fuerza, la mirada estaba baja admirando el vapor que danzaba con el respirar que lo asustaba, no deseaba alzar la mirada, no había querido ni siquiera escucharlo pero la realidad azoto con demasiada burla. -Es lo que…-, Suspiro dejando de tocar la taza para rozar la madera como si buscara estirarla. -¿Está feliz? ¿Es realmente lo que desea?-, Cuestionó por fin alzando la mirada esperando que aquella persona le contestara, sólo necesitaba saber eso y podía hacerse a un lado, podía continuar aún cuando los ojos le ardían, aún cuando su corazón parecía desear salirse por su boca, lo sentía subir hacia su garganta sofocándolo, deseaba huir lejos de aquel pecho que lo aprisionaba en el silencio…. Se estremecía de frió que ahora lo estaba bañando con cada palabra que emitía aquella persona enfrente suyo, sólo podía oír algunas de ellas pero eran suficiente para saber todas las demás. -Lo estoy, nunca estuve reacuerdo con esa unión, extender más una mentira que nunca se hará realidad es una estupidez, no planeo doblegarme a su dichosa profecía y tu mocoso de mierda tampoco deberías de hacerlo.-, Soltó el pelinegro mirando al más joven, la decisión ya estaba tomada, anunciaría la cancelación de aquel compromiso, no tenia intención de seguir aquel juego cuando su corazón había sido entregado a otra persona así como su cuerpo.

Lagrimas nublaron los ojos dorados, se levantó caminando hacia el librero para mirar cada unos de los títulos pero sólo buscando que no viera como caía aquellas perlas saladas que no se podían detener más, respiró hondo un par de veces. -¿Está seguro que él como usted dejara todo? No es necesario decirlo ahora, no es como si desearan casarnos mañana, yo… Les diré cuando todo este en orden.-, Aseguró volteando luego de limpiarse los ojos con su manga para dibuja una sonrisa que le dedico a Levi. -Sabe que siempre puede contar conmigo… Cuando necesite algo aquí estaré…-, Intento poner otras de sus radiantes sonrisas pero esta tembló. -…Ahora necesito… Ya sabe… Muchos nacieron… Su… trabajo…-, El pelinegro se dio por aludido al intento de frase de Eren así que se puso de pie para salir sin mencionar más palabras, cerrando la puerta oyó el llanto que quedo tras de ella, decayó tristeza en su rostro pero las decisiones ya estaban tomadas, pensó, en verdad imagino que la distancia que había hecho con Eren meses atrás sería suficiente para romper cualquier lazo no fraternal que tuviera el menor pero ahora veía que había tardado demasiado en dejar todo claro así que decidió no volver atrás en sus pasos.

Iba a mitad del camino hacía donde se alzaban las casa de su gente cuando un fuerte resonar cubrió el cielo, alzo la mirada mientras su pecho se llenaba de un desasosiego, un segundo retumbar llego minutos más tarde, esas campanas, ese estruendoso sonido lo conocía perfectamente, su mirada volvió hacia su espalda donde sus primeros pasos llegaron viendo como Eren aparecía allí de pronto, el castaño se cubría con una túnica oscura que se alzaba en una capucha que ahora estaba caída dejando ver así su cabellos castaños y lo reluciente de su mirada.

-La reina ha muerto.-, Murmuró el joven de dorada mirada pero su voz no alcanzo más allá de sus labios pues la tercera campanada retumbó con demasiada fuerza que casi parecía que iba a destruir el cielo, los pasos de Eren se vieron avanzar con más prisa de la que salio de su casa, se adelantó a la presencia de Levi que aún estaba detenido mirándolo, sólo continuo avanzando sin prestarle atención, deseaba ir, ver el cadáver de aquella mujer siniestra, deseaba escupir en su tumba, deseaba… Deseaba maldecirla para que su alma no abandonara su cuerpo, quería que no tuviera descanso nuca, que sintiera todo el dolor que causo. -¡Detente, Eren!-, Reaccionó por fin el pelinegro para alcanzar al castaño que ya le llevaba ventaja.

-Maldito mocoso, no es el momento, no te dejes influencia por las emociones.-, Le gritaba para que se detuviera, viendo que no pensaba suceder eso tomo la resolución de dejar libre sus alas, reflejándose el cuerpo de una pequeña ave que aleteó con seguridad por los cielos para detener aquel que estaba cegado por tantas emociones que golpearon en el mismo día y parte de ellas era su culpa, descendió cuando le dio alcance presentándose enfrente de él, le dio un buen puñetazo. -¿Dónde piensas ir? ¿Crees que porque ahora murió esa vieja estas a salvo?-, Cuestionaba con fuerza mirándolo allí en el suelo en busca de levantarse de nuevo, le dio una patada para mantenerlo desconcentrado. -Escucha bien, ahora es más peligroso que nunca, el heredero estará más que ansioso por coronarse y no le gustara encontrarse con que tiene un hermano que apareció de pronto para quitarle la corona, no es el momento, las aguas están demasiado turbias, y tu Eren debes de pensarlo con más calma si realmente deseas recuperar parte de la vida que te robaron.-

-Lo siento.-, Susurro apartando su mirada de aquella plateada que se había enfrentado contra la suya que sólo reflejo rabia por esos momentos. -…Aguardare.-, Declaró seguro, aunque su cuerpo aun temblaba con deseo de obtener aquella venganza, se levanto con ayuda de Levi. -…Usted debe de ir a ver.-, Soltó de pronto mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar de nuevo hacia su casa la cual se ocultaba en la oscuridad, se detuvo unos segundos como adivinando una respuesta muy estilo de Levi que dejaría muy en claro que no deseaba ir a ese lugar. -Así vera al heredero y me podrá decir como es, no es difícil para usted, sólo tiene que volar por los alrededores, nadie sabrá que es alguien que recolecta información… Dudo que sospechen de las aves…-, Comentó para seguir caminando sabiendo que de una forma esas palabras haría que Levi fuera para observar aquella ultima despedida de aquella maldita perra, era lo que deseaba, ahora su corazón se sumergía en un dolor siniestro que tal vez luego se arrepentiría pero deseaba que también el pelinegro sufriera, deseaba que el sintiera el principio del desconsuelo.

Alzo de nuevo la mirada al cielo, las palabras de Eren podía ser buena, ellos no vivían alejados de aquel reino, no era como si desconocieran lo que pasaba en la ciudad pero la verdad es que el príncipe que subiría al trono nunca se había presentado así que prácticamente era un desconocido, analizó bien la situación para tomar la decisión, sus alas se dejaron ver de nuevo tomando aquella forma que le permitir surca los cielos, elevándose por aquellas copas fue hacia la catedral donde daría el ultimo adiós a la reina de aquel lugar, era lo que menos le interesaba, posando sus patita en una vitrina observaba el interior apenas notando los movimientos, echo a volar de nuevo para buscar donde estaba aquel famoso príncipe, esa vez no escaparía de la vista de las aves.

Vio la caravana mortuoria, voló alrededor allí aparecería, deteniéndose en una copa aguardo que se notara por fin la persona que buscaba pero su sorpresa le hizo de pronto perder su forma, se encontraba ahora él sentado sobre aquella rama, no era más la pequeña ave, no, ya se había esfumado cuando la sorpresa, el desconcierto cubrió su ser. -E-Erwin.-, Sus labios soltaron con titubeo, eso no podía ser cierto, busco relajarse para volver a transformarse y volar en una cercanía más propia que le permitiera observa aquella persona pero pasando tan cerca que casi era como fuera a estrellarse contra el jinete lo miro bien, no cabía duda, se trataba de aquel con que sostenía una relación, eso era una maldita broma.

El aleteo lo llevo hasta el bosque antes de descender en su forma humana caminando hasta su casa donde se cerró para meditar por largas horas, debía dar a conocer aquella información, no, era irrelevante seguro alguien más lo sacaría a la luz tarde o temprano así que podía guarda silencio hasta que tuviera una respuesta, ese maldito rubio le daría cada una de ellas, saliendo de su casa de nuevo volvió a la ciudad pero esa vez con una misión más clara, en el volar por el castillo busco una ventana abierta para colarse al interior y encontrar a quien interrogaría.

-Con que príncipe, no, mejor dicho en poco rey, y yo creyendo que era un cazador.-, Soltó seriamente hacia aquel que estaba echado en la cama en busca de descanso, no le perturbo que este se mostrara sorprendido al verlo allí, no le permitió cuestionar, se acerco rápidamente a él para soltarle un buen golpe con su puño cerrado. -¿Cuál es tu explicación?-, Cuestiono subiéndose a la cama para sentarse sobre el cuerpo del rubio. -¿Un entretenido juego antes de tu coronación? ¿O mejor aún una forma de obtener información del bosque?-, Le sujeto por el cuello de la camisa comprimiendo la tela entre sus dedos al exigir aquellas respuesta, enfrentándose a esa mirada azulada que había calado hondo en su corazón pero que ahora sólo podía mirar con odio por la traición.

El rubio soltó fuerte suspiro al no saber ni por donde empezar la explicación, el dolor seguía latiendo en su mejilla y un ligero sabor a sangre estaba en su paladar, no desvió su mirada de aquella plateada que amaba pero su acusación era tan sincera como merecida. -Esas son tus palabras no mía.-, Emitió con justa calma, sus manos fueron hacía la cadera de Levi pensando que arremetería de nuevo contra él cuando lo sujeto pero vio que no lo hizo aun cuando seguía tenso. -…Al entrar al bosque no imagine encontrar alguien que me hiciera desear cambiar mi vida por la cualquier otro, un cazador, justamente eso deseaba ser, las cosas sería más simple pero como vez la realidad exploto en mi cara.-, Soltó unos de los costados del pelinegro para pasar su mano con frustración por su rostro hacia su cabello que peino hacia atrás.

-Del bosque se dice muchas cosas pero eso nunca me ha importado así que no había porque busca información, sólo, cada día que estaba contigo me sentía libre. ¿Sabes lo que es querer tener liberta?-, Cuestiono hacía su joven amante. -Lo se.-, Soltó Levi, relajándose un poco soltando por fin aquellas telas que oprimía con fuerza, pensó salir de aquel cuerpo pero fue retino por aquellas manos que de nuevo le ciñeron, el contacto fue con fuerza casi desesperado así que sólo se quedo allí en silencio que nació de los dos por larga brecha que de nuevo se interrumpió por la voz del mayor. -Erwin Smith príncipe heredero de la dinastía Rose.-, Pronunció con bastante pesar. -A tu lado sólo era Erwin, alguien simple y sencillo que vivía día a día para sobrevivir sin cuestionamientos, sin mascaras, me sentí en liberta por primera vez en mucho.-

Cubrió el labio de Levi con un suave beso a ver que hablaría. -Pero, no puedo continuar siendo esa persona, mi reino me necesita, tengo obligaciones, no hubiera deseado que este día llegara pero lo hizo, aquí estamos cada uno en su lugar, y es momento de que yo siga mi deber para con esta nación.-, El dolor no se podía palpa en sus palabras al emitirse de una forma serena sin dar un titubear en su tono pero era una persona de palabra, y aún justo estaba siendo injusto con su propio corazón además de llevarse con él la condena de alguien más, no era la elección que alguien normal elegiría pero sus grandes obligaciones llevaría abandonar a Levi tarde o temprano así que era mejor que fuera en ese preciso instante donde las verdades salían a la luz por culpa de su madre. -Bien, un placer conocerlo su alteza Smith.-, Calada voz de indiferencia soltó el peligro apartándose sin protesta de ni un tipo.

Oír los pasos resonar hasta la puerta, escuchar abrirse y cerrarse era lo que deseaba los tímpanos de Erwin que había cubierto su rostro con su brazo pero no oyó nada de eso, se incorporo para ver pero ya no había nada, sólo la ventana abierta dejando colar la brisa de la noche, golpeo con frustración la cama pero era claro que no podía ser de otra manera, dejándose una vez más caer contra el colcho apago lo que sería un llanto de desconsuelo.

* * *

El vuelo fue frió, la brisa estaba demasiado severa así que ahora caminaba entre los árboles, se detuvo en aquel lago que lucia contra el plateado destello de la luna que se acunaba en el mismo fulgor que su mirada ahora opaca, no lloro en todo el camino, no busco dejar escapar ni una lagrima, no maldijo, no grito, no se desquito con nadie, no hizo nada de eso porque sencillamente era tan grande y destructor lo que ahora sentía su ser que era como si nada de lo que pudiera hacer lo calmara realmente, así que la voz no escapo de su labios aún cuando había caído de rodilla contra el suelo, y sus ojos se cubría con las palmas de sus manos, sus labios gritaba sin realmente hacerlo, se rasgaba su garganta en el silencio desesperante de que su cuerdas vocales soltara un sonido pero solo vibraba con tanta frustración que era como si fueran a sangra por tanto esfuerzo por expulsar aquello que no deseaba salir.

Rasgarse la piel, sacarse lo ojos, eso sería tan poco porque aún cuando no pudiera ver tendría aquella imagen tan nítida en su mente, aún cuando ardiera su piel y doliera no se compararía con lo que se hundía en su pecho, estaba muriéndose en vida tan rápido que casi sentía que sus alas habían sido arrancadas sin consideración en pleno vuelo y se había estrellado contra el suelo, cuanto tiempo paso en esa desesperación no lo sabía, no importaba ni siquiera que ahora su cuerpo estaba entumido y sus pulmones ardiera así como la piel de su garganta que se sentía tan delgada como si casi hubiera formado un oyó allí.

-Siempre estaré a su lado.-, Oyó una voz de ultratumba al menos así le pareció a él, no miró, no abrió sus ojos, sólo sus manos ahora descansaba sobre su regazo. -No se que le causo tanto dolor pero sentí que necesitaba venir aquí.-, Una capa cubrió el cuerpo del pelinegro mientras aquella persona se sentaba a su lado observando el cielo, no pregunto, no cuestiono nada, sólo continuo a su lado hasta el nacimiento del alba hasta donde por fin Levi se levanto para andar hacia la profundidad del bosque. –E-Eren…-, Le costo demasiado al pelinegro pronuncia aquel simple llamado, su voz sonó quebrada, demasiado rota para su gusto.

El joven castaño se levanto para seguir los pasos ajenos, sonriendo, se mostraba feliz aún cuando veía la pena en la persona que decía amar. -Puede quedarse en mi casa el tiempo que necesite, no lo interrumpirán ni molestaran, nadie va al menos de que desee… Bueno, nadie va…-, Evito hablar sobre el tema de las predicciones, el futuro o cualquier tema en relación con lo que realmente era aquel lugar, no obtuvo ni una respuesta en todo el camino pero sus pasos al llegar a la aldea continuaron hasta el sendero que llevaba a su casa, sonrió con mayor felicidad.

La convivencia entre ellos fue normal, nunca cuestiono que paso, no dijo ni hizo el intento por acercase hacía algo que estaba claro no sucedería, sólo era un apoyo para el pelinegro como el escondite de este que ya estaba terminando porque Levi de nuevo volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, retomaba sus actividades, su vida diaria como siempre fue tanto que Eren estaba asustado de pronto oír que aquella estadía se terminaría y allí de nuevo venia aquellas palabras cuando oyó esa voz seria, dejo caer el libro que sostenía. -Que torpe soy… ¿Qué desea decirme?-, Cuestiono recogiendo el libro esperando que hablara aunque no quería, en todos sus sentidos hubiera deseado cambiar la dirección de aquella platica pero su sorpresa fue mayor tanto que se giro rápidamente. -¡¿Qué dijo?!- Cuestiono gritando prácticamente.

Respiró hondo. -Mocos pon más atención, no lo diré de nuevo, en un mes nos casamos.-, Soltó sin tanta ceremonia, sentándose frente a esa oscura mesa que descansaba con un par de libros que había tomado de aquella amplia biblioteca para leer. -¿Por qué?-, Cuestionó en filo de voz como sospechando que ese simple cuestionamiento fuera a destruir aquel ensueño en donde entro. -Estamos comprometidos, eso no puede ser eterno, es simple.-, Respondió al tomar la taza que descansaba en la siniestra madera para dar un sorbo de ella y llenar su cuerpo de la deliciosa infusión.

-¡Usted nunca quiso eso!-, Soltó en un tono que ni el mismo sabía explicarse, enojado, feliz, confundido, no entendía Eren que sentía en ese momento, allí estaba su sueño volviéndose realidad pero aún no estaba contento, era como si en el fondo eso no era realmente lo que deseaba aun cuando toda la vida lo quiso. -Es verdad sigo sin estar acuerdo con esa estupidez de las profecías, busque cambiar esos pensamientos y me cruce con una pared…-, Comentaba sin aparta su mirada de aquel libro, no deseaba dar explicaciones pero pensaba sincerarse parcialmente pero se vio interrumpido por un grito. -¡Es por él! ¡Desea casarse conmigo por…!-, Contuvo su voz antes de ir hacia un pequeño estante donde empezó a tirar un monto de hojas encontrando una que parecía tener la respuesta de lo que pronto acallo su voz. Rió con fuerza cuando miro todos aquellos apuntes que estaban bien definidos en aquel pedazo de papel, lo estrujo con fuerza, y miró con dolor a Levi. -Perfecta fecha para casarnos.-, Acaricio su voz con veneno. -Esta bien… Levi será tal como deseas, en un mes nos desposaremos.-, Camino hasta la mesa donde este descansa y acerco la hoja que estaba en su mano toda arrugada, la acerco a la vela que iluminaba un poco de aquel lugar dejando que el fuego empezar a consumar aquellas líneas para que nadie más la conociera. -Usted prepare todo.-, Eren dejo esas ultimas palabras saliendo de allí mientras aquella llamarada provocada se terminaba de consumir en el suelo dejando solo un cubrir negro donde alguna vez existió una hoja.

Levi suspiro cuando estuvo solo, decidió limpiar aquel lugar que había quedado completamente desordenado por la imprudencia del mocoso, lo comprendió, Eren tenia razón en estar así, lo estaba usando para escapar de su propio dolor y por ello había elegido la misma fecha que aquella persona iba a desposar una hermosa dama, lo había oído cuando surco por el pueblo, la felicidad de todo el reino, Erwin contraería nupcias, la fecha saltaba en boca de todos y él egoístamente termino por anunciar los mismo a su gente los cuales se mostraron contesto por su aceptación a la idea pero ni uno de ellos tenia una puta idea de lo que realmente pasaba allí, sólo el mocoso sabía la verdad de su decisión al final era el único que conocía la historia.

Un mes se pasaba volando, el tiempo apenas había sido el suficiente para terminar de preparar la celebración, el lugar estaba arreglado, esa pequeña explanada en medio de todas las casa, un limpio lugar que ahora se llenaba de adornos que labraron las mujeres con esmerado trabajo para que estuviera en ese día, y que los jóvenes ayudaron a colar agitando sus alas de un lugar hacia otro, el día, la hora, el lugar, todo, absolutamente todo en orden hasta él se encontraba ya vestido en túnica blanca con destellos dorados en las mangas y en el borden de grabados antiguos de su gente.

-Sin arrepentimientos, es la decisión correcta.-, Se dijo justamente en ese momento donde le anunciaron que era momento de salir, camino hacía la puerta de su casa cuando un hueco se abrió en su corazón al escuchar las campanillas de la catedral de la ciudad, en un segundo estuvo a poco de sacar sus alas para volar hasta aquel lugar y detener esa ceremonia que también estaba por iniciar pero no lo hizo solo respiro hondo volviendo a caminar con seguridad hacía aquel pequeño claro que sus amigos crearon. La vista paso en cada detalle, donde el color blanco era el predominante, miró hacia donde descansaba una pequeña fuente de agua allí tras de ella el que oficiaría la ceremonia, no se detuvo hasta que se encontró frente de aquella traslucida presencia que se acunaba en ese labrado de roca.

Los nervios iba creciendo cuando otra vez resonaron aquellas campanillas de alegría, sentía que con cada una de ellas titubeaba pero allí apareció su ahora destino, caminando en pasos cortos se venia acercando una identidad en negro, túnica larga que no dejaba ver ni un poco de piel ni siquiera de su manos, una capucha que ensombrecía su rostro apenas permitiendo ver un poco de sus labios, y en grabado pequeños destellos plateados en la manga, únicos adorno en tan sencilla vestimenta.

-El cielo y la luna han hablado, bautizaron desde tiempos antiguos la unión de dos salvadores, he aquí hermanos que hoy vemos tal salvación…-, Las palabras empezaban a resonar desde aquel hombre de edad avanzaba que pronunciaba tantas palabras que al pelinegro le parecía absurdas pero allí continuaba escuchado como si fuera realmente importante, llegando un momento donde actuó por inercia. -… Acepto esta unión con la honestidad de los cielo que ellos condene la mentira de mis labios sin injurio en su nombre.-, Habló Levi cuando el momento final llego, miró a Eren, deseaba mirar sus ojos pero eso no era posible. -Eren Jeager décimo oráculo de Sina acepto esta unión con la pureza de la noche y que esta me consuma en las tinieblas si la mentira besa mis labios.-, Declaro su voto el castaño, luego estiro su mano hacia aquella fuente sumergiendo esta en el agua, y no tardo en ser acompañada por la mano de Levi.

-Que el roció de la vida bendiga esta unión por la eternidad que nadie ose destruir la sinceridad de los corazones, el reflejo de sol se acune en sus corazón para dar testimonio que aquí el amor ha triunfado…-, Un brillo nacido de cielo cayó hacía aquella fuente donde se vio danzar y rompiéndose en dos aquel hilo dorado fue enredándose en cada unos de los dedos de Levi y Eren hasta que paso por todos para volver a repetir el andar hasta detenerse en el dedo correspondiente de aquella promesa, el hombre les indico retirar su mano del agua cuando lo hicieron preciosa joya relució contra el brillo del día, el color solo se comparaba con la reluciente belleza del astro rey aunque la mano de Eren inmediatamente se oculto bajo su túnica nadie pareció notarlo, la ceremonia concluyo con el permiso de un beso el cual fue por parte del castaño que inclinándose hacía el pelinegro beso su frente sin descubrir su rostro, la mayoría pensó que eso fue algo tierno al notar penoso al novio pero eran felices así que la ceremonia concluyo para dar paso a la fiesta, es convivencia que todos deseaba, extendiéndose entre risas, conversaciones y bailes hasta más allá de la caída de la noche.

Los presentes de aquella reunión ya estaban muy afectados como para darse por enterados que los novios ya no estaban allí, en la intimidad de aquella casa en las profundidades más siniestra de aquel bosque se encontraba los dos enfrentándose en mirada. -¡¿Qué pasó allá afuera?!-, Cuestiono ya sacado de su cabales. -Levi, no comprendo tu pregunta, esta claro que sucedió nuestra boda tal y como deseabas, en la misma hora y día que la del rey.-, Soltó con tranquilidad Eren sacándose la capucha por fin. -¡No me refiero a eso pequeña escoria inmunda, bien sabes a lo que me refiero, la actitud con el anillo, el beso, esto no es una broma, es real, es…!-, Soltaba iracundo, sacando toda su dolor en forma de enfado contra aquel que sólo le estaba ayudando.

-Nuestra boda, lo se.-, Camino hacía Levi que había quedado muy cerca de la puerta. -Somos ahora esposos. Usted es mió y yo soy suyo, eso es lo que debe de ser.-, Comento, mientras dejaba el ultimo paso de la distancia, le enseño el anillo. -Que las tinieblas me consuma sin mis labios besan la mentira.-, Dijo con una sonrisa mostrando como aquella argolla que fue dorada en su fundir ahora lentamente se había opacado como si ya diez años o mas hubiera pasado. -Se lo mencione, siempre estaré a su lado, haré todo lo que este en mi manos para ayudarlo.-, Camino hacía la alcoba que compartirían esa noche, no escuchó los pasos de Levi pero aún así se preparo para el descanso cuando ya estaba abriendo las cobijas lo vio entrar presuroso.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tu?! ¡Yo soy el que miente!-, Cuestiono exaltando lanzándose hacia Eren que poco le importo que provoco que este se golpeara contra la pared. El castaño se quejo por impacto, cayeron contra la cama pero por la posición su cabeza choco entre el respaldo y la construcción sintiendo el retumbar contra su mente, suspiro, cerró los ojos y abrió de nuevo. -Yo no cumplí mi destino.-, Soltó mirando la extrañeza en la mirada plateada, le indico que se sentara para continuar. -La profecía a la que tanto huía, yo no la cumplí.-, Continúo su explicación siendo interrumpido. -Pero estamos ya casados, eso era lo que decía…-, Soltó Levi como única verdad.

Eren aclaro su voz para emitir las palabras nacidas de los dioses. - _ **"En el nacer bautizado por el cristal de los cielos la primera mirada se entregara, en el reflejo mezclado el amor surgirá, en semilla impía el salvador celestial resurgirá... Ese es el destino que conquistara…"**_ -, Miraba el anillo mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. -Si, lo se, lo he oído mil veces, no veo el problema, tu mirada y la mía se vieron aquel día que te salvamos justamente estaba lloviendo así que todo estaba en su lugar.-, Negó repetidamente Eren hacía las palabras de Levi. -…No fue usted al primero que vi, mis ojos se abrieron para ver a quien me salvo y supongo que luego los cerré hasta el momento que usted me cargo, jajaj, si, lo se, suena tonto que pueda recordar algo de hace dieciséis años pero así fue…-, Acarició la mejilla de pelinegro. -La profecía nunca se cumpliría conmigo, le he mentido todo este tiempo, su destino, el sendero de cual usted siempre trato de huir, lo cumplió aquel día que me mude para acá.-, Suspiro, bajando la mirada. -Siempre lo supe… Quien era esa persona… Que usted y él estaban unidos por la bendición de los cielos….-, Levi se levanto de golpe empezando a caminar de un lugar a otro completamente perdido en todas esas palabras, desconcertado y enojado, cerro sus ojos tallando su sien con par de dedos tratando de razonar.

-Es una estupidez, una bendita estupidez, deja la maldita broma.-, Allí estaba Levi el siempre templado, sumergido en falta de sinceridad de emociones ahora reflejando todas de ellas como una explosión. -No es una broma, usted no mintió, es por eso que sigue en el mismo color su anillo, cumplió la profecía y acepto este matrimonio con sinceridad por creer que era lo correcto, no hay mentira en sus acciones, es por eso que no ha pasado nada… Pero…-, Se levanto de la cama para caminar hacia la ventana abriéndola aunque sabía que solo vería la espumosa bruma de los árboles. -No soy el único que mintió.-, Miraba hacía lejano horizonte como si su mirada atravesara aquellas hojas que se agitaba con el viento. -¿Qué tratas de decir?-, Exigió respuesta. -Nada, lo hecho echo esta -, Soltó cerrando de nuevo la ventana. -Es momento de descansar.-

* * *

¿Un matrimonio sin amor podía sobrevivir? Extrañamente si podía hacerlo con las mentiras diarias, Levi no había cambiado mucho su vida aunque estaba en unión con Eren ambos continuaba sus caminos como si nada, los demás felices de verlos tan alegres en su unión, esa era la primera mentira, no era realmente un matrimonio, eran más como par de hermanos viviendo juntos así como antes cuando convivían en su casa y le enseñaba a sostener un hogar limpio, la segunda mentira se gestaba con vida, una segunda alegría para los aldeanos al imaginar que iba tan bien su convivencia tanto que tan pronto dieron esa noticia se dio grito al cielo de tanta felicidad, el peor de todos los engaños porque no era tal cual ellos pensaba pero ni uno de los dos debatió aquello.

-Quiero que me prometas algo...-, Solicito Levi recostado en la cama con profunda ojeras, el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro con demasiada claridad ya que el sudor bañaba su piel. -No lo haré.-, Contesto inmediatamente el castaño sin dejar de sostener la mano del pelinegro. -Es una promesa que no puedo cumplir, no este momento, no ahora, no sucederá, tú elegiste… Yo, no haré lo mismo si en el futuro debo de cumplir lo haré pero por ello no puedo prometerlo ahora…-, Declaro poco de lo que deseaba realmente decir pero no quiso alterar más aquellos situación. Soltó la mano de Levi cuando los sanadores le indicaron de esperar afuera, beso la frente de pelinegro saliendo, aguardo silenciosamente una noticia pero el tiempo continuaba pasando y nada, en su angustiosa situación divago en pensar en sus razones, la creía verdadera por ahora él era la única persona que tenia real derecho en esa situación.

El anillo que se acunaba en su dedo relucía en un gris bastante sombrío, era como sin en cualquier momento se fuera a romper para dejar salir toda la oscuridad que contenía, negó así mismo, no podía suceder eso ahora que llegaba aquel nuevo destino, sólo podía continuar aferrando a la obstinada lucha de aquella guerra que él ni siquiera inicio pero que continuo por un egoísmo infantil. Abrieron la puerta, le llamaron permitiendo entrar al interior, la visión que descanso delante de sus ojos le provoco una sonrisa, si, había tomado la elección correcta, no pensaba dar ni un paso atrás así que con esos ideales continuaría los días venideros.

Los días después de aquella tormentosa noche continuaron con felicidad, no eran rutinarios ya, no podía se monótono cuando tenia más obligaciones que cumplir pero no le importaba, era la forma de demostrar la sinceridad de su resolución y porque aquella noticia estaría por tocar la puerta, lo sabía, lo había visto en las estrellas, sólo esperaba que pasara para que todo continuara su cause ya que no podía detenerse más aquella realidad de la que se había detenido. Suspiro cuando vio el rápido volar de aquella pequeña ave, dio medía vuelta para entrar a la casa donde sabía que estaba, lo miro allí de pie junto a la ventana pero mucho más blanco de lo que era y su mirada completamente perdida. -No eres el único que mintió.-, Soltó el pelinegro mirando a Eren. -Esas palabras que pronunciaste la noche de nuestra boda ¿Sabías que pasaría?-, Cuestiono tratando de no levantar la voz, no deseaba que esa platica se interrumpiera.

-Lo sabía.-, Acepto bajando la mirada y paseándola por la habitación antes de descansar donde su mayor concentración estaba, un pequeño lugar donde no deseaba aparta el reflejo. -¿Tiene salvación?-, Cuestiono Levi caminando hacía Eren. -¿Puedo salvar a Erwin?-, Volvió a solicitar una respuesta en un tono levemente desesperado, esperaba una respuesta del castaño. -Si, hay una solución pero para ello debes de renuncia a algo de igual valor.-, La mirada plateada volvió hacia su espalda donde hasta hace unos segundos estaba.

Camino de vuelta sus propios pasos, largo silencio se vio guarda de su parte, sus labios se abría y cerraba como tratando de coordinar sus palabras o sus propios pensamientos, respiro hondo al volver hacía Eren. -Dime como.-, Era la elección correcta se menciono así mismo cuando termino de analizar todos los escenarios, el castaño bajo la mirada con tristeza pero aún así le indico que lo siguiera hasta la parte de abajo para darle cada unos de los pasos, la explicación fue intensa pero termino por se comprendida, entendiendo cual era la mejor forma y eligiendo tal vez la más dolorosa pero efectiva según decía los textos. Levi miro hacía Eren a poco de preguntarle cuando recibió la respuesta, lo miró sorprendido pero sólo delineo una sonrisa sus labios, aceptaba que no le prometiera aún esa petición. -Se que lo harás en el momento adecuado.-, Acepto subiendo a la planta alta. -No debería de confiar en mí.-, Expreso Eren cuando ya estuvo solo, no subió, dejaría que viviera su despedida tanto como quisiera, luego lo vería marcharse con el alba para no ver su retorno nunca más.

* * *

Levi salio tan pronto los primero rayos acunaron el cielo, el vuelo le pareció demasiado largo en ese momento, no miró atrás ni por un segundo, no se arrepentiría tampoco de la decisión que estaba tomando en ese momento, él tenia la seguridad de que era lo correcto y de que Eren una vez más haría la elección adecuada en el momento exacto así que él sólo tenía que cumplir sus propias palabra, recorrió el castillo lentamente buscando una ventana abierta pero no fue a la habitación donde sabía estaría la persona que buscaba, no, su vuelo lo llevo hasta donde estaba una mujer de oscuros cabellos, su cuerpo frágil pero precioso en el acariciar de las curvas, una mirada ocre que reflejo sorpresa cuando vio de esa ave aparecer un hombre.

-La maldición de corazón.-, Pronuncio para esa mujer que no dejaba de estar sorprendida. -Concédame el permiso de estar un día con su alteza.-, Solicito aunque le sería fácil ir hasta la habitación sin ser visto, no era eso lo que necesitaba realmente, no deseaba ni una interrupción, deseaba todo un día solo ellos dos aunque eso significara compartir una ultima experiencia dentro de aquella habitación de lujos que no daba la felicidad. Esperaba la respuesta de la mujer que no tardo en darla tan su meditación, era como aceptar aquella oportunidad como ultima en su pequeño saco de esperanza, sabía por las voces de las personas que ya varios sanadores e hechiceros habían pasado por ese lugar prometiendo una solución pero hasta ahora nada así que por eso decidió ir directamente enfrente de esa persona para que no interrumpiera su paso.

El camino por el largo corredor fue tan poco importante que no observaba realmente nada, no le importaba el tapizado o las pinturas, muchos menos los jarrones y estatuas que adornaba el lugar sólo deseaba estar enfrente de aquella puerta que anhelaba ver para que revelara por fin aquella persona que buscaba, llegaron, su corazón sintió un hueco cuando se abrió, entraron y lo vio allí sobre el lecho en un blanco tan cercano al papel, intercambio unas ultimas palabras con aquella mujer antes de que se retirara tras asegurarse que había entendido bien sus indicaciones. -Estúpido.-, Soltó al sentarse al orilla de la cama, delineo el rostro de forma lenta con sus dedos hasta pasar por sobre los rubios cabello echándolo hacía atrás, continuo en su admiración hasta que aquellos ojos se abrieron. -Estoy soñando.-, Soltó en deje de voz Erwin. -¿Acaso parezco parte de un sueño?-, Cuestiono en tinte serio pero su mirada revelaba su preocupación, apoyo su mano al costado del rubio para inclinarse más sobre el cuerpo del mayor, sus labios rozaron los ajenos, sus alientos se acariciaron, un beso fue entregado y robado a la vez, la respuesta satisfacía su ego, el sabor entre mezclado que iba naciendo de aquel contacto fue haciéndose más profundo, el roce en una dulzura olvidada para dar paso a la pasión.

Levi se subió prácticamente sobre el cuerpo del rey, dejando que su contacto fuera tan profundo que parecía fundirse sus cuerpos aún con las estorbosas prendas y aquellas mantas de promedio, sólo sabía que por esos momentos el calor iba creciendo por todo su cuerpo, se separo con un jadeo. -¿Real o fantasía?-, Cuestiono delineando sus labios con su lengua. -Tan perfecto que puede ser un sueño pero algo tan vivido solo puede ser real.-, Contesto acariciando el rostro de Levi, su corazón palpitó con felicidad por aquel encuentro que ni cuestiono como había logrado eso, sólo deseaba seguir disfrutando de aquel instante.

-Pensé que el gran rey Erwin estarían muy ocupado como para atender una visita y esta aquí descansando, es algo completamente absurdo ¿acaso no dijiste que tenias grandes obligaciones?-, Cuestiono mientras buscaba separarse pero sólo fue atrapado bajo el cuerpo cuando el rubio le tiró de lleno contra la cama, lo miraba así arriba suyo sintiendo los labios de nuevo rozar los suyo y no lo detuvo, sólo correspondió a ese beso. Las palabras murieron por Erwin que no deseaba desperdiciar aquel regalo que le entregaba de alguna forma el mundo y que por unos instantes le había regresado la vida, sus manos buscaron deshacer de cualquier estorbo que le impedía admirar aquel cuerpo de porcelana.

La camisa fue abierta dejando al descubierto el torso, los besos acariciaron los pectorales, la lengua delineo una tetilla, la saboreo lentamente y atrapo en sus labios para degustarla con glotonería, un gemido resonó contra su tímpano que le pareció tan estimulante, su mano siguió un sendero propio a buscar abrir aquel pantalón mientras mimaba ese pezón que era prisionero de sus labios, lo torturaba en el rozar de sus diente, en el surca de su lengua contra de él, siguiendo su propia degustación como el dulce más exquisito del reino.

Retiro el pantalón al separarse por unos segundos para sacarlo, dejando por fin desnudo a Levi, lo admiro, lo miró allí tan lleno de vida, sus mejillas acariciadas por el calor de la piel, y el reflejo de su estremecer así como la pasión tan clara que le provoco un jadeo, se saco sus propias prendas, no deseando interrumpir más aquellos que ambos anhelaba, sus labios volvieron en su atención sobre aquel cuerpo llenándolo de besos, siguiendo sendero hasta bajo vientre donde la lengua surgió en una caricia larga desde la base de la excitación hasta la punta, delineo con tanta lentitud aquel miembro viril, el calor golpeando contra su lengua, el sabor degustado por su paladar, los recuerdo acompañaba con esa nueva realidad.

Sumergiendo el sexo en su boca empezó a saborear junto un vaivén lento mientras su lengua movía lentamente contra el intruso de su morada, en aleteos que iba acompasando con el aprisionamiento de su boca, el deslizar por todo la calidez. Sus manos vivas en el calor acariciaban el cuerpo, la piel bajo de ellas eran tan viva como la recordaba, era como si quemara la yema de su dedos y la palma pero a la vez le suplicaba por muchas más caricias mientras se ahogaba en aquellos gemidos que se acunaba con tanto revuelo por toda la habitación, sus dedos se humedecieron de pronto con la ayuda de una boca impaciente, y se sumergió su mano en busca de aquel templo conocido el cual deseaba profanar de nuevo, deslizándose entre los glúteos, contoneando el anillo que se escondía, deslizo por fin uno de sus dedos al interior en suave presión, abriéndose paso para hundirse en aquel calor que ardía, el contonear fue creciendo en aquella cadera, sintiendo los dedos de Levi contra su cabello empujando su cabeza en busca de más atención de su boca, sintiendo el tensar de aquel cuerpo así como el aprisionar de su dedos en el interior que iba dilatando, el sabor inundo por completo sus labios, en espasmos largos que iba llenando un estremecimiento duradero sintiendo la soltura de aquel cuerpo que se envolvió en el clímax.

Relamió sus labios cuando se separaron de aquel cuerpo lo suficiente para admirar la imagen que entregaba el primer orgasmo, se acerco de Levi para compartir con él aquel sabor que había recogido de su cuerpo, mordiendo estos mientras bebía de su néctar. Los dedos se retiraron del interior y posicionarse contra su cuerpo, rozo su hombría palpitante contra aquella entrada, la fricción fue deliciosa arrancándole par de gemido antes de invadir con calmar el cuerpo, se ahogo en el placer, embistió contra aquella calidez para hundirse completamente en esa carne. -Hmm… Erwiin.-, Jadeo el pelinegro a sentir aquella hombría hundirse en su ser, la sensación caliente que se clavaba en su cuerpo le hacía recordar los tantos momentos que compartieron, esos largos encuentro donde sólo se dedicaban a amarse sin importarle nada más.

Levi movió sus caderas buscando ya aquella fricción deliciosa, sus labios dejaron repartidos besos sobre el cuello del rubio, lamió, y chupo la piel, las marcas nacían en pequeños destellos rojizos sin darle importancia que alguien más pudiera verlos, no le importaba en ese momento que el mayor tuviera una esposa, no pensaba en nada más que el placer de ese instante. -Hmm.-, rodeo con sus piernas la cadera del rubio, ahogándose en ese calor que se extendía por todo el cuerpo, el acariciar de aquellas oleadas lo bañaba como una emoción que pensó que estaba muerta, ahora allí resucitaba entre aquellas cenizas que nunca terminaron de apagarse.

-Te amo.- Fueron las sofocantes palabras de Erwin que acariciaron los tímpano de Levi, las palabras no fueron correspondidas por la voz del pelinegro pero los labios atraparon en ardiente beso que consumaba la entrega, se unían los corazones así tan fuerte como la primera vez, y las luces de agradable explosión de colores nacía tras de los parpados cuando alcanzaron el clímax en un unísono que sólo se compartían con el galopar del corazón.

Esas horas, ese día vivieron para amarse una y otra vez, no hubo necesidad de palabras porque parecía que realmente no eran necesarias, sus besos, sus caricias, su suspiro, su corazones, ellos decía todo, lo demás era secundario, así acariciaron las ultimas horas de aquel día, enredándose en un abrazo, el preámbulo de un descanso, Levi acariciaba la cabeza de Erwin mientras lo veía cerrar los ojos, decidió grabar aquella imagen en su mente, deseaba que ese momento no terminar, quería que así fuera su futuro pero no había tal, eso debía de terminar, con mucho cuidado se movió, beso el pecho de su amante al nivel del corazón allí donde una mancha oscura se formaba. -Soñé con huir de mi destino sin embargo este me arrojo a tus brazos, Imagine la liberta de mis días pero en lugar de ello me encadene a tus labios, Pensé que seria feliz y…-, Mordió su labio pues una lagrima quiso abandonar sus ojos plateado. -Es en lo único que no me equivoque…-, Beso una vez más aquella marca. -Te amo…-, Susurro contra de esta.

Se separo de él, coloco su mano derecha contra de aquella marca mientras su izquierda estaba en su propio corazón, sus labios temblaron en la duda pero tras un segundo empezaron a recitar unas palabras, delineando cada una de ella con seguridad, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse, era como si mil agujas se estuvieran clavando para luego ser retiradas y volverse a introducir una vez sobre otra hasta que por fin se detuvo provocándole un jadeo doloroso, escuchó el primer canto de las aves mañanera, mirando hacía donde había descansado esa marca oscura vio que ya no estaba allí. Beso por última vez los labios de Erwin, no menciono una palabra de despedida o algo más porque de ser así no desearía apartarse, sólo camino hacía la ventana donde sus alas se abrieron, voló con fuerza para alejarse de aquel lugar, deseaba surca el cielo lo más alto posible y agitando sus alas con fuerza la pequeña codorniz buscaba desaparecer más allá de las estrellas pero lentamente su aletear se detuvo, empezó a caer de picada y conforme su pequeño cuerpo caía se fue volviendo espora de estrellas hasta que no quedo nada de la figura que una vez surco el cielo con tanto orgullo, sólo se había vuelto parte de todo el universo.

El llorar de las golondrinas llenaron los paramos y así nació el lamento de los seres alados que duro hasta más allá del ocaso nuevo donde el silencio gobernó, el bosque Sina se lleno de tristeza mientras que el reinado de los humanos se llenaba de felicidad al anunciarse la completa recuperación de su rey sin saber el gran sacrificio que una persona había hecho, sólo seguía celebrando sin reconocer la tristeza de aquellos seres ocultos en el bosque.

Diez años había pasado desde la más grande tristeza de las aves y la inmensa felicidad de los humanos, los años no ocultaron el paso de tiempo sobre todas las personas, sobre los campos, sobre las plantas, todos habían continuado su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, una muerte sin importa cual fuera no cambiaba la realidad de nadie, era sólo una pauta de esa existencia y nada más que ello, era así como justamente ese día en conmemoración de la salvación de rey este se paseaba por las grande calles saludando a los ciudadanos con la actitud afable de un buen soberano.

-Con que ese es…-, Soltó delicada voz en medio de la multitud, un pequeño cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo una capucha de oscuro color, un tono cercano al tinte de los mas antiguos trocos, un café que no tenia comparación alguna pues se mezclaba con un roció verde, la capucha se retiro de su cabeza dejando ver rubios cabellos, su mirada plateada descanso sobre aquel soberano de esa nación, lo miro con una intensidad que sólo se comparaba con la mirada de su papá, ese que no recuerda realmente por su temprana perdida pero tenia muchas actitudes similares según su padre o al menos eso le contaba.

Una mirada azulada choco contra sus ojos, lo vio detenerse y bajarse del caballo pasando entre la gente pero cuando llego al punto donde el pequeño había estado no había nada más que un vació, aquel niño de rubia cabellera ahora descansaba en la rama de un frondoso árbol. -Larga vida al príncipe heredero y al rey Smith.-, Dijo el pequeño cuando se escuchó la primera campanada de la catedral anunciando lo que muchos esperaba, el nacimiento del primer hijo del monarca. El niño se cubrió de nuevo caminando por las solitarias calles ya que todos estaban entretenidos en la celebración juntó el galopar del gobernante cuando este retomo el camino como si aquello que vio fuera una simple ilusión, el infante camino con tranquilidad inusual hasta que las pisadas de un lobezno se sumaron a su andar. -¿Estas seguro?-, Cuestiono una voz que aguardaba en el inicio de aquella ciudad.

El niño volvió su vista hacia donde la gente continuaba amontonada. -Si, nadie puede huir del destino, mientras más deseas escapar de él más te atrapa… Pero siempre puedes manipularlo…-, Comento el pequeño con una sonrisa acariciando al cachorro que seguía su andar antes de alcanzar a quien lo esperaba. -…No deseo ser un príncipe, mi papá fue feliz con su elección y yo lo seré alejándome del padre que no sabe de mi existencia… Además…-, Tomo la mano de aquel encapuchado. -Tú no dejaras de ser mi padre aún cuando sé la verdad.-, Sonrió con tanta dulzura antes de correr junto al pequeño lobo.

Alzo la vista el mayor haciendo que la capucha cayera dejando libre su castaña cabellera. -Cumplí la promesa que no podía en ese entonces…-, Camino hacía donde se perdieron los pasos de sus dos pequeños, el hijo de Levi y su pequeño hijo, además que dejo una plegaría para la felicidad de su hermano junto al niño que la reina había dado luz, aquella tiranía que había sembrado la antigua reina ya se esfumaba ahora que toda la vida se renovaba con nuevos salvadores, ya nada podía ser diferente a esa realidad se decía mientras se perdía dentro del bosque aunque nueva profecía se susurraba en el interior del bosque Sina.

" _ **Ocaso susurro de dulce réquiem oculta el pasado**_

 _ **Y revela el ayer…**_

 _ **Murmura el secreto,**_

 _ **Descubre el misterio,**_

 _ **Vive el presente del camino incierto…**_

 _ **¡El engaño empezó! ¡La mentira renació!**_

 _ **Es así como el destino se rescribió… "**_

 _-¡Noooo!-, Un grito de muerte se había escuchado mientras que el cuerpo caía como plomo contra el suelo, la sangre era riachuelo vivo que cubría la tierra tapizando con el aroma de la vida siendo desperdiciada, los toque carmín llegaron hasta donde una raíz ocultaba un secreto, ese pequeño gotear hizo que algo se estremeciera entre el follaje, una pequeña silueta surgió de aquel escondite arrastrándose por aquel sucio suelo, los ojos rojos se abrieron y el plumaje negro se sacudió, camino hasta donde el cuerpo estaba descansando, sus pequeñas patas se subieron al inerte ser sintiendo como el aroma de vida abandonaba por fin aquella prisión que ya no tenía cadenas, sus labios se separaron sin emitir sonido, solo haciendo la visión de que algo comía._

 _Un deliciosa alma era devorada por aquella pequeña avecilla que se mostraba en tan profundo color que era como si un pedazo de la noche hubiera sido arrancada, y sus ojos fuera parte del rubí de la vida que había saboreado en el carmín de la sangre que le dio el despertar, se aparto de aquel cadáver y una figura humana resurgió de esa cordoniz dejando ver una identidad tan pulcra en vestimenta oscura al igual que sus cabellos cortos que acariciaba su nunca suavemente, su piel tan blanca como la nieve acunada en altas montañas, la identidad se giro para dejar ver hermoso ojos plateados…_


End file.
